Results of family, twin, and adoption studies indicate that heredity plays an etiologic role in the pathogenesis of manic-depression and schizophrenia. We have hypothesized that the technique of linkage analysis with DNA markers will determine the approximate chromosomal location of the genes that play a role in these illnesses.